The Runaway Swan in 221c
by missmemoriarty
Summary: A few months after the second curse, a newly amnesiac Emma and Henry move to London to escape the "weirdos" that insist on making them remember their "past lives" in Storybrooke. There she gets caught up in a murder mystery surrounding Baker Street and a very confused consulting detective. Sherlolly will be present in later chapters if continued. Rated T for occasional curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – All mistakes are mine. This is my first fanfic, so… And reviews are always helpful! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Once Upon a Time or Sherlock.**

Chapter 1 –

Emma Swan breathed in the crisp London air for the first time as she and her beloved son, Henry, exited the airport. Their suitcases and packs behind them, they hailed a cab and began their journey. Both were smiling, Henry grasping his mother's hand in excitement. They arrived at the end of the street that housed their new apartment. Paying the driver, Emma pulled her and Henry's bags out of the trunk.

"How about this, Kid?" Emma asked him, leading them down the sidewalk toward their new apartment. "221c Baker Street. Hmmm I wonder who our neighbors will be." Pulling out her key and entering the apartment, she was met with an older woman who had a kind face.

"Hello, Dear? You must be the Swans! I'm Mrs. Hudson, your landlady, and I'll lead you to your new flat. If you'd just follow me…" Mrs. Hudson turned and led Emma and Henry to a door with '221c' on it. Before Mrs. Hudson opened the door, she looked Emma in the eye and said, in a very distinct English accent, "Now I must make you aware of a few things about these flats. One: this flat isn't in the best condition, so if you need to fix it up you'd better come to me first. And two: the two people who live in the flat just above yours are… quite noisy at times, so don't be surprised if there is a bit of an overabundance of mobility and shouting, alright?"

Emma was a bit taken aback. "Umm, well that shouldn't be a problem. We're accustomed to… noise…" Henry giggled, thinking about the morning his mother had woken up to a disgruntled pirate knocking at the door.

Mrs. Hudson nodded her approval and slowly opened the flat door. The three made their way to the living room and Mrs. Hudson showed them around. Once she made sure they were settled, she said goodbye and headed back up to her flat, 221a.

"Well, this seems nice." Emma prompted Henry to look around some more. "I'll admit it isn't out apartment in New York, but with a little help it could be just the home we need."

The young boy walked into a small room just off of the living room. "I choose this room!" He lugged his bags into the room with him and dropped them onto his bed, sighing. "Mom, did we really have to move?" The child looked both curious and distracted.

"Henry, you know we had to get away from those people; those _fairy tale characters_. Some of them even claimed to be my parents, and that's not the kind of influence I want around both myself and my son." She dragged her bags into the master bedroom and then walked back out to resume her conversation with Henry. "You'll see the good in this decision, I promise. It'll be exciting." She smiled encouragingly at him, and he grinned back.

"It already is exciting, Mom." He hugged his mother, and then began unpacking.

"Good idea," The blonde said before returning to her room to do the same. A few minutes of silence were nice while the two were able to unwind from the long and sudden trip. A few shouts from the upstairs apartment had Emma thinking back to what Mrs. Hudson has said. _Noisy is right,_ Emma thought reluctantly. _Best go and get the first meeting over with._

"Come on, Henry." The boy followed his mother, forming an idea of the people they were about to encounter in his mind's eye.

"IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE, JOHN! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT! IT'S AS PLAIN AS DAY!" Sherlock was not in the mood to deal with idiots, seeing as the most recent case was beginning to serve as too much for the consulting detective.

"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE TO ME! YOU KNOW THAT!" John huffed as him and Sherlock trudged up the stairs to their flat. In a more civilized tone, the veteran said, "Please, Sherlock. Please help me see what I obviously can't."

Both sighed as they halted on the staircase upon hearing people come up to where they were previously standing. "I forgot we were supposed to get new neighbors today…" John breathed another heavy sigh as one thought played over and over again in his mind: _Please let Sherlock not be an ass today. Please let Sherlock not be an ass today. _

"Hi!" An attractive blonde held out her hand to Sherlock and John, her other arm protectively wrapped around a young boy. "I'm Emma Swan, and this is my son, Henry. I assume you're our neighbors judging by the yelling." Emma laughed awkwardly to herself; she never was a good people person.

"Hi, uh, it's nice to meet you." John shook her hand and smiled at Henry. "I'm Dr. John Watson, and this is my flat mate Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock didn't try to conceal the way he was obviously examining the two new-comers. Deductions flashed across his mind as he looked them over. For the woman: _Not married, protective, orphan, American, no siblings, not many belongings. _For the boy: _Imaginative, worried about something, no siblings, smiles a lot, bookworm. _"Good afternoon." He greeted the two with a strange sense of camaraderie, which caused John to become more alert. "As my good friend Dr. Watson earlier mentioned, I am consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. I'm in the middle of a case, so if you could please…" He made a motion with his hands that said_ skedaddle or else._

"That's as friendly as he gets." John began when Sherlock began marching up the stairs again. "It was nice meeting you. Have a nice day!" And with that, both had disappeared into their flat.

When the door was safely closed, John looked at Sherlock and resumed their earlier conversation. "So? What were you going to say?"

Regina sighed into the pay phone she was currently using before replying to the woman on the other end of the line. "I told you, Belle, our purpose here is to figure out where Emma and Henry went! I've lost track of them and Hook is still out there! I will focus on Rumple later!" She slammed the phone back into place with a little too much force.

She had only been able to get out of the enchanted forest with the help of one other person, and Belle was the _least_ annoying at the time so she recruited her, promising to help bring back her precious Rumplestiltskin. Thankfully there had been a hole in the curse and she was able to bring the two back to where Emma and Henry resided, but it didn't do shit if they didn't know where they were supposed to be looking!

Stepping out of the phone booth, Regina straightened her back and strutted down the sidewalk to where Belle was waiting a few blocks down. _This is going to be trickier than I thought, _Regina thought to herself as she pushed open the door of the diner and sat down at a booth next to Belle. _It's a good thing I've got no reason to reunite myself with the two idiots any time soon._

**Author's Note – So, tell me what you guys think. I'll update if people want me to, and like I said earlier, reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – Here's chapter two! I love reviews, they make me happy :) **

**Disclaimer – I don't own OUAT or Sherlock**

Regina sighed at Belle for the hundredth time. "I already told you! We don't know where they went, so we can't do anything! Stop making me regret choosing you!" Belle was a bit hurt at Regina's harsh words, but she knew the woman was just frustrated at their lack of progress. Both women stood up to exit the diner, but before they could leave, a piece of paper floated down the sidewalk due to the slight breeze. Belle, being the bookworm she was, leaned down and picked it up to inspect it.

"Apartment for sale!" Belle read aloud. "Oh, Regina! This is Emma's address! She must've moved far away recently."

"Well, we already knew that, seeing as she wasn't at her apartment the last time we checked." Regina was growing tired of their search, and longed for the way things used to be, before Storybrooke, before Snow, before everything.

"No, but maybe the agent can tell us where they went!"

Regina lifted her head at Belle's words. "Well done. I knew it was a good idea to choose you!"

Belle huffed and rushed down the sidewalk after Regina, wishing like hell that this lead would prove useful.

…..

"Henry, I'm dropping the groceries! Help me, kid!" Emma frantically tried to collect the falling grocery bags as she yelled for Henry. He grabbed some of the bags and successfully allowed Emma to regain her balance. "Thanks, kid."

The door in front of them opened, and Mrs. Hudson stepped outside and greeted the pair. "How do you like your flat? The boys aren't causing you too much trouble, are they?"

The blonde smiled and assured Mrs. Hudson that everything was fine before hurrying to their apartment to put the groceries away before they fell again. When they descended the stairs to their new home, Emma almost dropped her bags again at the sight of the people standing in her living room.

"Ah, you're back! Emma, was it?" Sherlock grinned as her expression shifted from surprise, to anger, and then to confusion. "We were just…" His eyes drifted over to a pair of rather large shoes sitting in the center of the room.

Henry took the rest of the groceries and began putting them into the refrigerator in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

The third person in the room, an official-looking man with graying hair, answered her question. "We have reason to believe someone broke into your flat and –"

Sherlock intervened, saying, "BOOM!" while moving his hands around dramatically. He picked up the shoes and left the room in a huff. Watson smiled at the blonde before following Sherlock.

"Lestrade," the third man muttered before exiting the room awkwardly.

Emma spent the next several minutes searching the rest of her home for any other signs of a break in.

_Fantastic. Just, fantastic._

…..

"London!" Regina yelled angrily before narrowing her eyes at the real estate agent. "I swear, if you're lying -"

Belle dragged the angry brunette away, thanking the agent and glaring at Regina again. The air was thick with the coming storm, and the librarian was once again grateful that Regina couldn't use magic outside of Storybrooke. "Settle down, Regina! This is a step up! Now we know where they are!"

Regina looked Belle straight in the eyes, making the younger woman fidget uncomfortably. "You don't understand." She sighed, obviously upset. "_I don't even know where London is!_"

Belle visibly shrank in front of the older woman. She gave Regina a knowing look before turning around and hurrying down the sidewalk. Regina, not wanting to be left alone at a time like this, had no choice but to follow like a lost puppy. She heard the librarian ask a plump man where the nearest airport was, and the former queen finally perked up. _Maybe bringing Belle was a good idea…_

Regina made her way towards a parked cab, Belle in tow, and the younger brunette gave the driver directions. "I told you, Regina, this is a step up."

…..

"How'd I do?" John glanced at Sherlock, proud of his deductions upon examining the old shoes.

"Well, John, really well." John inwardly praised himself, pleased with his work. "I mean you missed almost everything of importance…" _Damnit_.

At that moment, Molly walked in, her lab coat firmly in place. She went to stand next to Sherlock right as another man entered the room. He had dark hair and leaned back on his heels when he introduced himself to Sherlock.

"Gay," Sherlock muttered when Jim had left the room.

….

"How about we watch a movie, kid?" Emma smiled at her son lovingly. It was around eight o'clock, and both were in their pajamas, ready to settle in after a long day. Ever since their neighbors had been in the apartment at around nine that morning, the blonde had been on edge, concerned about the fact that someone had been in their new home.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Henry thought about it for a moment. "Can we watch the Avengers? _Please?!_" Emma laughed at her son's eagerness, and nodded her approval before popping the DVD into the player below the TV.

A sharp knock at the door had the pair turning their heads in surprise. "I got it, Henry, stay here." Henry paused the movie and watched anxiously as his mother went to answer the door.

"Oh, it's you again." Henry got up and ran to the door at Emma's tone. "Look, I told you to leave us alone. How did you even find us?"

Henry took in the tired looks of the two women at the door. "Emma?" The older woman asked, obviously not expecting her to have been the one to answer the door. "I didn't even know you two were here."

"Yeah, well, you can leave now, before I call the cops." Emma was in no mood to deal with these creeps again.

"No, please, you have to help us!" The shorter brunette begged. "Regina did something; we just need a place to stay! We had no idea you lived here! You were just the first person to open the door out of all of the apartments that we went to seeking help!"

Emma thought it over. She didn't like having these weirdos anywhere near her son, but they obviously needed help. Sighing deeply, Emma opened the door for the two women to enter.

"Look, I don't see how it's a big deal, I just –" Regina started, but Belle interrupted.

"Regina, it is a _very_ big deal! Why can't you see how bad this is?!" She sounded on the verge of tears, and Emma thought it was her time to intervene.

"What, exactly, did you do?" Henry stood beside Emma, examining the two strange women intently.

"Look," Regina began, not seeing the big issue with the situation. "I only murdered someone, it's not that bad. I mean, he was a pain in the ass anyway, I was doing the world a _favor!"_

**Author's Note – So, this is the second chapter, obviously… Like I said, I'm still new to this, but I do love seeing what people think. I do plan on updating regularly because I have an unfortunate amount of free time, and suggestions will definitely be taken into account. Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – Don't hate me for not updating I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (there are 27 O's in case you're wondering) *takes long breath* sorry. Crew stuff and school stuff and blah blah blah… But, nevertheless, I have returned! *Star Trek Main Theme plays heroically in the background* I hope you all like it, and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own OUAT or Sherlock**

The Runaway Swan in 221c – Chapter 3 –

Emma gazed in horror at the two women standing before her. Protectively pushing Henry further behind her, she locked eyes with Regina. "Can I talk to you both outside, please?" Regina sighed tiredly but nodded her agreement, and she and Belle stepped outside. Turning to Henry, Emma bent down and whispered, "Henry, I need you to stay inside, and I will be back in a few minutes." She stopped him before he could disagree and gave him a stern look. She walked slowly out the front door, watching Henry closely.

"Alright, you two," Emma started when the door was safely closed behind her. "Don't think you're fooling me for a second! I know this wasn't the first door you _happened _to stumble upon, and I want you to fess up before I call the cops."

Regina sighed yet again and looked at Emma like she was missing something that was obviously displayed in front of her. "Okay, Emma, I know you don't remember anything, but –"

"Stop with the remembering crap!" Emma almost shouted. Bringing her voice down to a near whisper, she started again. "Okay, look," She took a deep breath before continuing. "I will let you stay here, but on one condition: you stop all of the lying and the 'past lives' crap. I don't want you affecting my son in any way. And I want you both gone first thing tomorrow morning."

Belle smiled and thanked Emma before turning to Regina and gesturing to the blonde in front of them. "Alright," Regina said dismissively. "Thank you for letting us stay the night. Oh, and by the way, don't think I'm telling you who I killed." The smirk she gave was like a child laughing at his parent after winning a game.

"Regina!" Belle began, but Regina held her hand in front of the librarian's face and a purple glimmer appeared in her eyes. Belle was silent immediately and glanced down at her feet in embarrassment.

Emma glared at the two women before putting her hand on the door handle and turning it. Upon the door's movement, Henry tumbled into the hallway, a water glass in his hand. "Henry!" Emma yelled in shock, picking her son up quickly. "I'm disappointed in you." The bail bondswoman rubbed her temples and sighed. "Go to bed, kid, it's late." Henry glared at every one of them before running off toward his new room.

"Sometimes…" Emma muttered to herself before remembering she had 'guests'. "Uh, come in, I guess." The former mayor and the librarian shrugged at each other before stepping into the main room of the small apartment.

…..

"Sherlock, are you eavesdropping?!" John's exasperated voice floated over to the consulting detective, startling him into dropping his glass cup. Without further acknowledging his flat mate's presence, he returned the glass to its original position on the side of the wooden door. "Sherlock Holmes! I'd say I'm surprised, but to be honest, I'm not really."

"Oh, that's lovely, John." Sherlock rolled his eyes even though he knew John couldn't see his face. "SHHH!" He said when he heard the conversation from downstairs get louder. "These people just became very interesting, John, so for God's sake don't interrupt me."

The doctor pursed his lips before muttering, "She's not coming back, Sherlock. Irene is gone." Soft footsteps sounded as he left the room.

The glass once again tumbled to the hard floor.

…..

"I told you, Mr. Holmes, I don't do business with _dead _clients. Now if you would like to tell me who I'm _really _working for, then I'd be more than happy to help." The voice on the other end of the phone call silenced as the man began shifting things around at his desk.

"And I told you, _Mr. Moriarty_, that I don't just give away all my secrets. How should I have known he was going to be killed to day before his big assignment? It _can't_ just be one big coincidence! You know exactly who you're working for; don't play dumb with me because I assure you, I will win." He rubbed his temples and rolled his eyes, knowing full well the man on the other line knew what he was doing.

There was a long pause before Moriarty responded, and when he did, there was a clear edge to his voice. "Like I told your beloved brother, Mycroft, I will burn you. I will burn the _heart _out of you." Another pause. When he began talking again, his voice was rushed and the sentence seemed to be cut short. "You have 48 hours." The line went dead.

Mycroft slammed the phone down on his desk in frustration. _No! _He thought, rage and disappointment swirling through him like fire. _I won't let this be ruined by a measly jokester who called himself a criminal mastermind! There has to be another way…_

A knock at the door interrupted his frantic thoughts. "Come in," he said with a tone of resignation. Taking a deep breath, the British government straightened his tie and glared at the door.

"Is that any way to greet your dear old brother?" Sherlock's snarky comment made Mycroft's skin crawl, but he ignored it and faced his brother.

"What do you want, Sherlock. I'm very busy at the moment." Mycroft cursed under his breath when Sherlock began glancing at his desk, his analytical gaze assessing every piece of scattered paper, every misplaced paperclip.

"Clearly. Well, you obviously don't have time for me considering the massive amounts of unfinished work on your desk. And the fact that your suit is wrinkled and your tie is crooked. Yes, you've been up all night by the looks of you. So you must not have any time for your beloved brother." Mycroft closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"What is it, Sherlock?" The resentment in his eyes almost outweighed how tired he felt, but he ordered himself to put on his best face.

"I want you to tell me all you can find out about two people. Is that simple enough or should I come back at a later date?" Smirking, the consulting detective gestured to Mycroft's messy working environment. Before his brother could reply, Sherlock continued to speak. "Their names are Emma and Henry Swan, and I want all of the information by tomorrow. Good day."

And with that the room had only one occupant, and unable to convince himself otherwise, he reluctantly turned to his computer. _Oh, why me?_ The night had never seemed so long and quiet before in his life.

**Author's Note – Again I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been working on another story that I will hopefully upload tonight as well. Geometry homework be damned. Reviews make my day! Oh, and I've decided that I will update this story on the 9****th**** of every month; maybe earlier if I'm feeling particularly fantastic. "Do not snap towels at me, Bobby, I had a very traumatic childhood!" … If you can tell me what show that's from I will love you forever because I've said that at least 407 times today. Sorry I talk a lot :) Have a nice day!**


End file.
